new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jarldom of Arkanes
"Fierce and determined are the attributes are given to any loyal Sanosuke. The people of Arkanes seem to have taken those two attributes even further, for better or worse." Located in the north, the Sanosuke of this jarldom have gained a certain reputation. While some might already consider the average Sanosuke a brute, the people that hail from this jarldom seem to take even further. Even among the other Sanosuke clans, it is reputed that those that hail from this jarldom revel in bloodshed, violence and as a result tend to be mad. Capital The capital of the jarldom is the portcity of Arkanes. The port is one of the largest of the Sanosuke cities, only being surpassed by that of Yngvar. Build within a large fjord, the people of Arkanes have used their surrounding well for there are only two major places to enter or leave the city. Either through the main gate and the stout fortifications. Or through the port. Alongside the fjord, the people of Arkanes have built several outposts and watchtowers to look out for any vessel that sails into the fjord towards the city. Through signals of fire, messengers and horns these watchposts can quickly alert the people in the city of who or what is heading their way. An unusual feature of the city isn't the location in which it is built. But rather the usage of various canals that go through the city and have been integrated as the city's infrastructure. Small boats can be loaded with cargo or people to then slowly make their way with the usage of the canals to another part of the city. Though not meant for defensive purposes, these canals can be used to hold various sections of the city or enclose them. Jarldom Hallbard the Mad, a descendant of the Lineage of Emund, rules over the region. He is known as the Mad for his rather unpredictable behaviour, that sometimes seems to give hints of actual intelligence. Despite his sporadic decisions and behaviour at times, his people are firmly loyal to their jarl. While Hallbard is clearly not sympathetic towards outsiders, he doesn't rule out that other Sanosuke jarls can be a potential threat. Some do consider that Hallbard's interest and approval of the Saemund clan have influenced his way of 'ruling'. Trivia * It is said that the descendants of Emund are cursed with slowly growing mad. Even though Hallbard is one of the few to ever gain such a moniker, his father died at the age of fifty-two while fighting a bear barehanded. More cases of jarls of Arkanes taking such daring and unpredictable decisions exist, which seems to fuel their reputation as bold madmen. * Arkanes is the largest port which trades with those that call their home, west of the Lightning country. Their most important trading partner is the tribesmen of Saemund. Another origin of their trading partners are people from the Empire of Akino, which hail from the Hon clan or the Framí province. Category:Sanosuke Clan Category:Chonobi Category:Jarldom